The War of the Maid
by AnimeKeepsBreathing
Summary: Naruto somehow manages to be stupid. So now, he is working for Uchiha...s. Which will win him over, Sasuke or Itachi? Or will someone come along and make one of the brothers realize there are much more...FITTING...people in the world?
1. Chapter 18

What the heck is with me??!??!?!

Ok, im receiving A LOT of complaints about grammar and spelling. I KNOW.

You guys don't understand. When im writing this, im going so fast, and im constantly checking if my parents or siblings are looking. Then, when i got to quizilla to submit my story, i do all the check-ups there. (Turns to look at sister who just moved in chair) See? Yea....

So, that's why there's so many mistakes and crap.....

If you notice all the stuff(and you know what it actually meant) please just leave it! (Well....if its really bad send me a message and I'll fix it)

No offense to fanfiction, but i don't like the way it works.

First of all, its WAY to complicated to make and publish a story.

Second of all, once you deleted the chapter or story, you can't bring it back up and edit it.

ANNOYING

I only put SOME of my stories on here because i thought it would be nice for a couple more hundred people to read them.

But you guys, if you want to see ALL my stories, go to:

.com/user/animelovesichi/stuff/

Or, if that's not working, go to quizilla and look for: Animelovesichi

That's my user name there.

I have ALLOT more stories on quizilla then here, and there all nice and edited.


	2. Chapter 1

Maid War

"YOUR FIRED!," yelled my boss, slamming his fist on the table.

"IM NOT FIRED,"I yelled back, standing up. "I QUIT!!"

And with that, I stormed out the restaurant, pissed like hell.

_How dare that pervert! All I did was set the damn bathroom on fire! It was no big deal! Fricken bastard!_

I set off in a run, trying to calm myself down. He had done it in front of everyone too! Damn him!

I ran to the outskirts of the town, and then the sight of an abandoned apartment came into my sight.

The place looked like it was going to break down and fall over at the slightest brush of wind.

It had vines and cracks all over it and the front door was half off its hinge—it was home though.

I ran up the stairs and into the apartment, slamming the door shut. It was a strong door despite its appearance.

Inside it was like the thing homeless person would live in.

Vines and weeds ran up the brick walls and the kitchen was way out dated and there was only a ripped up half-a-couch and a small t.v. Cockroaches and insects were occupying themself with the trash.

I flopped down on the couch, grabbing a newspaper I had stolen.

I flipped past the articles and stopped at the Job Listing page.

I skimmed past the page.

I came down to two.

Dishwasher at Rockin' rolled sushi

Cooker at the Uchiha has hold Manor.

Hmm, neither of them told how much pay was.

But I knew which one I was leaning towards.

Dishwasher really wasn't that fun. The plates and cups were always so hot.

A cooker at someone's manner couldn't be that hard. I loved cooking.

I read the description.

The person preferred a young male around the age of 16-19, and to obviously have good cooking ability. The person wanted to the _male _to have stealth too.

I snorted. This is probably a woman who was desperate for some eye candy.

Well, I was perfect for the job. I blew people away with my hot body!

I got the phone and typed in the number.

It was picked up right after the first ring.

A bored, emotionless male voice answered. "Uchiha Manor."

I shivered. "uhmm, I wanna do the cooking job you put in the newspaper...."

"Oh!" The voice suddenly seem excited and lively. Yes, well, I guess you can come over for the interview then? 3:15 today....."

I froze. "Uhmm, im sorry. Can we set it at a later time? 5 maybe....."

"Is there a reason?," the voice replied, seemingly interested.

".....well...I have to go to the gym to work out.......but if I need to be there by three fifteen...."

"Oh no. Please. Five is fine. The address is 506 Crescent Road."

I nodded. "I'll see you then."

"Good Bye."

And then the man hung up.

I placed the phone on the counter.

_That was weird. _

I shook my head and grabbed my gym clothes.

_But ok......_


	3. Chapter 2

"He works out,' I confided in my younger brother, Sasuke, who was laying on the couch, reading.

"Maybe he's fat," Sasuke replied, not taking his eyes off the book.

I sweat-dropped. "He didn't sound fat. He sounded like a spunky little kid."

Sasuke closed his book and looked up at me with glaring onyx eyes. "When is he coming over?

"Five."

"You said to all the others 3:15."

I grinned. "He had to work out," i repeated.

I sat on the couch. "He sounds really cute sasuke."

"That probably means he's not cute."

"Why are you always so depressing?"

My brother didn't answer.

I sighed, shaking my head and flipping on the t.v.

"If he _does _turn out to be hot, he's mine," I told sasuke.

Sasuke lips twitched upward. "If he indeed does, then we'll be at war."

______________________________________________________________________________

"Ahh damn. This thing is huge."

I stared at the gigantic house in front of me. It was like a fucking mansion.

There was a black gate that traced along the whole house in a square. The house was a billion miles high and a billion miles wide. Their roof was some sort of solar thing, cause the whole thing was blue panels.

The house was white and it had carved bushes in shape of peacocks or something.

I jumped over the gate—since I had awesome abilities—and started walking on the stone path that lead to the front door.

But something blue caught my eye and I backtracked.

Was it a pool?

I went closer to the back of the house, and then saw another gate.

I jumped over it like the last one.

Right there in front of me was a long rectangular shaped pool. There was a really big water fall and those things that shoot water out. There was also a kidney shaped hot tub behind that, and a really high diving board.

"Haven't even hired you and your scoping out the house?," said a cold voice.

_Oooooo fuck_


	4. Chapter 3

—Recap—

"Haven't even hired you and your scoping out the house?," said a cold voice.

_Oooooo fuck_

—End of Recap—

I slowly turned around.

A young 22-ish male with dark grey eyes and medium black hair who was wearing jeans and a faded black t-shirt was leaning against the beautiful porch glass door.

"Uhhh...im guessing I don't get the job...," I said, mind diminishing.

The man laughed. "I didn't say that now did I? C'mon. Sit down."

I grinned, walking up the porch steps and sitting on a simple plastic chair.

The man told me to wait, and then he disappeared inside the house.

_____________________________

"Sasuke, he's here," I told my brother, grabbing the paper and pen from the coffee table.

Sasuke nodded, mind a bit absent.

He sat up, setting the book down and headed outside with me.

______________________________

I sat down, staring at the blonde kid in front of me. The teen was around my age, and he had electric intense blue eyes. The teen had a few scratches on his tan face—like whiskers or something— and his blonde hair shone like the sun. But mostly, he had the lanky/muscular body that me and itachi both loved.

"So," itachi spoke up. "Lets start out with your name."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Age?"

"17."

"Living residence?"

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but then quickly shut it.

I raised an eyebrow. Did he think we were going to come and rape him or something?

"I live at East Wood Apartment," Naruto finally said, frowning slightly.

That apartment was abandoned. He lived in an abandoned apartment?

Itachi noticed also, but went to the next question.

"Do you like cooking?"

"If I didn't why would I be here?" Naruto grinned, suddenly not sad anymore.

Itachi nodded, smirking too. He was right, this kid did have lots of spunk.

I leaned back in my seat, waiting for Itachi to get over all these stupid questions.

After 5 minutes, Itachi finally asked the last question.

"Will you sign the contract?," he said, holding out the paper and pen.

Naruto smiled, taking them. "You bet I will."

"Well, all you need to do is full out other info i didn't ask....and I will talk to my brother here......."

I was suddenly pulled out my seat and pushed over to the far part of the backyard.

_My _Naruto didn't seem to really notice.

"That,"Itachi said, pointing at the fox-ish boy who was chewing on the pen cap, reading and going through the parer "is _all _mine."

I grinned, shaking my head. "Let the war begin brother."

I held out my hand. Itachi shook it.

________________________________

We walked back, Sasuke concentrating on something past Naruto.

I was all eyes for the Naruto kid, who seemed absent.

The kid had already finished the paperwork and was now staring at the pool, as if he was thinking of ways he could swim in it without us noticing.

We sat back down in our seat.

"Well, then your maid duties begin tomorrow," I told the kid.

Naruto's head snapped to look at my face. "Im only the cooker...."

"Actually, you're the pool boy, cooker, house cleaner, laundry washer—"

"Ok I get it!," Naruto interjected, rubbing his temples. "How much do I get paid anyway?"

Someone would usually ask that _before _they signed the contract.

"1,000 every week," I replied.

Naruto's mouth shot open. "O-o-o-o-one thousand?!?!?!?!"

I nodded, smirking at Naruto's reaction. So cute.

"Awesome....." The fox boy stood up. "Well, see you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow. 12 this time," me and sasuke said at the same time.

"Oh, and Im Sasuke," my brother said. "And that's Itachi."

The boy nodded, waved, then took the gate way out.

I sighed sitting back in my seat.

Sasuke did the same.

"I think he should take a swimming test," I said.

Sasuke nodded. "Definitely."


	5. Chapter 4

"Oh HELL NO!!!," I screeched, looking at the orange thong Speedo thing in Sasuke's hand

(sasuke had bright onyx eyes(even tho they were dark) And he was around my age with the same body as I had. Right now he was wearing a white shirt and faded jeans. Overall sasuke was HOT!!! Wow, that was gay.....)

"You have to take a swimming test. And we can't lend you any of our swim trunks, and you didn't bring any, so you have to use the extra set," Itachi told me.

I stared at the two men in front of me. "You HAVE to be joking! I can't wear THAT! Its.....THAT!"

Sasuke and his older brother smirked. "Well, we can't hire you if you cant swim. You can't show us that you can swim until you swim. So there's really no way around it, unless you want to quit....."

I couldn't quit. Well I could, but I would never find another job that paid this much......

I snatched the orange Speedo thing out Sasuke's hands and slammed the door of the pool bathroom shut.

I stripped off all my clothing, and then placed the Speedo thing on.

The only thing good about wearing this was I looked extremely sexAAAy in it.

It was still uncomfortable. I wondered what my friends would think if they saw me in this.

They would probably haunt me all my life with jokes.

I frowned. I really did not want to do this. But I still did it anyway.

I gathered up my clothes, and left the bathroom.

The two Uchiha's were waiting fore me outside.

I pushed my clothes into Sasuke's hands. I wouldn't trust Itachi with them(for some unknown reason)

Sasuke tried to hide the grin he gave Itachi, but I still noticed it.

I wasn't really caring at that moment though, because I was 99.8 % NAKED.

"Well, it doesn't have to be anything special. You just have to swim," Itachi told me.

I nodded, barely paying attention. I walked over to the gigantic diving board and started climbing it.

The two siblings stared at me.

I reached the top.

I slowly came to the end(front) of the board. I looked down. The sparkling pool seem a LONG way down.....but who cares?!

Ha! Im going to give you perverts a show!

I dived in the pool, flipping magnifcently on my way down. I crashed in the water perfectly, and then resurfaced, and immediately started doing a free-style swim.(It is a REALLY good thing i took swimming lessons from the guy—what was his name? Kakashi?—when i was younger)

While swimming, that this pool was never ending._ Damn this pool is so long!_, my head yelled.

Finally I reached the end. I waded there for a second, then jumped out the pool.

Luckily, my Speedo was still accompanied my ass.

I walked over to the two raven haired siblings, grinning. They starred at me, eyes slightly wide.

"That's great, Naruto," Itachi told me.

Sasuke handed me a towel and my clothes back. "Thanks"

Itachi walked off somewhere, leaving me and sasuke alone.

Suddenly, the younger raven pointed at the pool, saying "I think I see something in there."

I looked back. I saw nothing. But maybe I was wrong.

I walked over to the pool, inspecting it.

Suddenly I was pushed. I lost my balance, yelped, then fell into the pool.

I quickly resurfaced.

"Aww fuck!," I yelled, noticing I had also fell in with my clothes.

I looked up to see who had pushed me in.

It wasn't Itachi, because he was doing something in the house. And it wasn't Sasuke because he was still on the porch.

"Are you alright?," Sasuke asked, calm. He walked over to me.

"Yea sasuke. Just Peachy!" I snapped, setting the towel and my clothes on the slightly wet concrete.

Sasuke took my chin with his index finger and thumb, and tilted it to stare into his eyes.

My body suddenly got all calm and relaxed as I starred into the deep, endless onyx eyes of the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke leaned in, brushing his lips against mine, and then he whispered in my ear "They've snapped."

Blood rushed to my face and I realized immediately what sasuke was talking about.

Water waded around my dick and ass, touching the skin fully. My Speedo had came off while I was thrashing around.

Sasuke stood up and walked away, disappearing behind the door.

I got out the pool, still a little dizzy and confused from what sasuke had just did, and wrapped the towel around my lower region.

_They wouldn't mind me walking around in a towel while my clothes dried right? Well, with how gay and perverted those bastards are, they would probably want me to be completely nude!_

I sighed, walking up into the porch and into the kitchen/living area.

The kitchen had all the latest stainless steal appliances and the living room was like a homey are. Flat screen tv. Long black couches and massaging chairs. Yea, It was really homey.

Sasuke was on the couch watching t.v with his brother.

"You guys wouldn't mind me staying here for a while while I get my clothes dried right?," I asked.

They nodded.

I went past a couple of stairs, and then past a lot of doors and then went to the laundry room.

There was a pair of clean white washing and drying machines.

I threw my clothes into the empty drier machine, hit the time and 'ok' button, and ran back downstairs, where I found the two Uchiha's having a heated, quiet argument over something. I swore I heard the name 'Naruto-dobe' in the jumbled whisper conversation.

When they saw me, they immediately smiled at me.

I pointed at the pantry, noticing my stomach growl.

Itachi nodded and said something like 'whatever, fuck you itachi. Im going to go upstairs to do homework...', and then he wasn't there anymore

I searched the pantry, noticing all these spices and other food and crap like that. And then I hit the jackpot. The stash of cup ramen at the bottom left.

I took out a pack, and a boiling pan. I turned on the stove, then put some water in the pan then put the pan on the stove.

As I waited for it to boil, I started to think back to the moment with sasuke.

They way he looked at me. Like intense in a bad way but also in a good way. His eyes were confused, angered, happy, amused, annoyed.......And he had kissed me. A simple brush, but it was something....

And then I noticed someone's hands wrap around me. My eyes widened. "I-itachi.....," I murmured. Itachi bit my neck softly, and I gasped, I zip of pleasure running through my body.

I slowly was twisted around and was forced into a kiss.

My eyelids dimmed low.....and then I felt something drip on my hand and singe it.

I pushed Itachi away abruptly. I took to the foaming over water and raised up the pan , getting it to go back down.

I turned the stove off and poured the water into the ramen cup, then set it back on the stove, blushing.

Sasuke appeared in the door way—mouth open to say something— but then froze when he saw the image of me blushing with Itachi right beside me.

Sasuke eyes narrowed, then he put on a deffinatly-fake-o smile and walked back upstairs.

Itachi looked at me for a second, smirked, then went back into the living room and resumed his position on the couch.

_Wow....that was awkward. _

I searched through the drawers, looking for a fork, found it, and then started eating my Ramen, leaning against the counter and watching Itachi watch t.v

Am I being fought over?


	6. Chapter 5

"Ok, this time im fucking quitting!" I yelled, glaring at the two Uchiha's in front of me.

Itachi was holding up an maid outfit, one that showed mostly all your body.

Sasuke was beside him, staring at me.

"You can't quit. We can fire you. But were not going to do that," Itachi replied.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T QUIT?!?!?!?"

Sasuke sighed. "You signed the contract. Your stuck with us till the end of the summer. Its only March."

I staring at the Uchiha's "Im not a fucking girl," I hissed.

Itachi smirked. "Just because your wearing a maid costume doesn't mean you a girl. It means you don't mind showing off your feminine and hot looks."

"YOU GUYS ARE PERVERTS!," I yelled, my head steaming with anger. I counldn't even think! My mind was blank. ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,;,;;;;;,,,,,,,;;;;;;;;,,,,,,,,,,,,;;;;;;;;;;; maid,,,,,,,;;;;;;;girl,,,,,,,,;;;;;

Sasuke caught my eyes and then suddenly, I was all relaxed when I looked into the gray orbs.

"Fine," I said, snatching the costume and stomping off in the bathroom.

__________________________

"Fine," Naruto snapped, snatching the costume out of my brothers hands and stomping off to the bathroom.

I smiled. Naruto-dobe was so cute.

I looked over to Itachi, who was grinning in triumph.

"Only his second day and he's ready to quit?," I asked.

"He'll live."

"I bet I can make him moan louder."

Itachi looked at me. "Really now?"

I nodded.

Itachi smirked. "Mom and dad will here him when im doing it."

Our mother and father lived all the way over in japan. Itachi and I had moved to the U.S 7 years ago.

"Well, we'll see," I replied.

The bathroom door opened and a girl walked out. Wait, it wasn't a girl. It was naruto!

Naruto was wearing the maid outfit—which exposed his abs and ass—and black barretts were in his blonde hair and he had pink eye shadow on. His lips were glossy with lip gloss and he had earings on.

Naruto slowly walked over to us, face red. He diverted our eyes, not wanting to face us.

No matter how hard I tried, I still couldn't help my lips twitching up in satisfaction.

My brother besides me sucked in some air, smirking.

"Fucking....preverts......guh....do you want me make lunch or clean you rooms?," Naruto asked.

"Lunch would be nice," I said.

"Right."

Naruto nodded and turned and walked into the kitchen.

I starred at his ass. It was really tight. I wonder what it would feel like is I touched it.

Damn Itachi, he got to feel Naruto all yesterday when Naruto was cooking.

I grabbed my older brother, who seemed to be in a naruto trance, and sat at the Kitchen bar, watching the fox boy cook.

Naruto was pulling out all sorts of things. I noticed all the spices, fish, rice, and the sea weed.

"What are you making?," Itachi asked.

Naruto started chopping up the fish.

"Sushi."

45 minutes later, Naruto was done.

After naruto found which cabinet was the plate cabinet, he took out 2 plates and placed the real looking sushi on them neatly.

Naruto had made a sauce also. He took the pan off the stove and started sprinkling drips of dark brown sauce on the plate.

When Naruto was finished, he placed the two sushi plates in front of us—along with chopsticks.

I starred at the plate. It was so beautiful. It looked like a 5 star meal.

"Don't just stare at it. It took me 45 minutes to make, how bout you eat it?," Naruto snapped. Ignorant much?

"You do know we can do much more worse things to you then put you in a maid outfit right?," I said calmly, tilting my head up to look at the tan blonde.

The blood rushed to Naruto's face, and he opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again, pouting.

Itachi smirked, as did I.

_We have found your weakness, Naruto_

I dipped the sushi in the sauce and then took a bite. My mouth had a party. I chewed it, savoring the magnificent flavor. I swallowed.

"That was really good," I commented, grinning.

Itachi tasted the sushi and agreed with me.

Naruto looked away. "Good.......I'll just start cleaning up....."

Naruto turned away and started to pic up the dishes and wash them.

My eyes were plastered to his beautiful ass.

My dick expanding.......down boy!

Naruto suddenly turned, and he caught both me and itachi staring at him.

Naruto sweat dropped, then moved behind a counter so we couldn't see him.

_Damn_


	7. Chapter 6

Maid Wars6

"What are we having today?"

"Pasta."

"What kind of pasta?"

"Good Pasta."

"What kind of underwear are you wearing?"

"Boxers."

"Are you erect?"

"No."

"Should we help make you erect?"

"No."

"Are you lying?"

Naruto suddenly slammed the spoon he was stirring the pasta with on the counter. He turned to look at us.

"If you want a good dinner, I _really _suggest you stop asking me questions."

"Are you trying to intimidate us?," I asked.

Naruto didn't reply. Was he getting frustrated now? 4 weeks he's been working here...we havent even touched him (well, except for that time in the shack.....and at the grocery store.....it never really got to sex though.....

The door bell rang.

Itachi muttered something like 'Mail guy..." and went to go answer it.

"Naruto can you come here for a second?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and then walked over to where I was sitting on the bar table.

"What?," he asked.

I looked at him strait in the eyes and then I held out my hand.

Naruto stared at it.

"Well don't just don't look at it."

Naruto slowly put his hand on me and immediately I gripped it and pulled him, catching his lips.

Naruto's eye widened, but he didn't try to struggle away. He kissed me back fully, eyes lowering.

I was surprised, but im a master at hiding it so I just kissed him passionately. My hands started following down naruto's sides, and then i gripped his ass.

Naruto gasped in shock, but i quickly occupied his with my tongue. I brushed one hand against Naruto's crotch, and i noticed how....big....it was. I smirked.

"Naruto....."

Naruto's head snapped around, as did mine.

Itachi was there standing next to this girl and guy.

The girl was really skinny and she was in faded blue jeans and a yellow shirt. She had blue eyes and pink and blonde hair.(sakura)

The guy had dark brown hair and he had a skull earing in one ear. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a white hoody and he had red marks tattooed on his face.(Kiba)

Two things in common: Both mouths were wide open and eyes filled with surprise and horror.

"Naruto....," the guy said. "What the _fuck _are you wearing?"

Naruto blushed then pushed me away.

"This isn't what it looks like you guys....."

"Are _these _the guys you were talking about?," The pink girl asked.

_He talked about us?_

Naruto nodded.

"Your there whore?"

"NO!"

"Well that's what it looks like!"

"Well I haven't had sex with any of them!," Naruto defended himself.

I snorted. "Not yet."

The two surprised teens stared at me and then the pink haired girl came right up to me and slapped me.

My eyes narrowed.

"Who the _Hell _do you think you are?!?! How the hell could you do this to him?!?! Your sick!"

I slowly looked at the girl and her eyes widened as they came in contact with mine.

"He signed a contract out of his own free will. We can do any thing we want to him," Itachi said, smirking that I got him by a girl.

The guy had walked over to Naruto and took some red shorts and a white T out his black back pack.

"Where these. Your coming with us," he ordered.

Naruto glanced at me, then fled into the bathroom—the guy body-guarding the door.

Sakura glared at me and Itachi for what seemed the longest time.

2 minutes later Naruto came out, wearing the stuff the guy had gave him.

"He's never coming back so I suggest you get another whore!," yelled the pink haired girl and with that, Naruto was pulled by his two friends out the house.

I leaned back in my seat. "That was odd."

"Extremely odd," Itachi agreed.

I smirked. "He'll be back tomorrow."

Itachi smirked too. "Of course."

_____________________________________

"Naruto Jesus Christ!," Sakura yelled, dragging me on the streets.

"Why the hell do you work there?!," Kiba asked.

I didn't reply. I starred at the floor.

"Naruto!"

"I get paid a lot, ok?!,' I snapped.

"So now you're a prostitute!?!?!?"

"NO DAMMIT!"

I stopped, causing Sakura and kiba to turn back and stare at me.

"Its not all that bad.....I mean I have to wear a maid costume, and Speedo's...but that's about it. I get to swim in this gigantic pool, and I can take showers there, and I can wash my clothes there....."

"Naruto," Sakura pleaded quietly. "You _can't _do this."

I shook my head, looking at my two best friends. "I signed a contract. And im getting used to doing it. Its not a big deal you guys. Really."

I sighed, then pushed past my two friends who were frozen to the ground.

Tears brimmed my eyes.

Im addicted to the Uchiha family.


	8. Chapter 7

Maid Wars7

"Welcome back, Naruto," Itachi greeted me, smiling, and letting me come in.

I kept my eyes on the floor. "Sorry....about yesterday, I mean. They...my friends were just worried for me."

Itachi nodded.

I walked into the Kitchen reached for my maid costume from the coat rack, but Sasuke suddenly appeared and grabbed it before I did.

I stared at him.

He regarded me with empty eyes. Then he held out a...._thing_

I starred at thing. I couldn't describe it. It was like thin leather straps connected to each other.

And then my mind picked up. _There going to rape me!!!_

Some cloth was placed over my mouth, sending a shock through my body.

"You bast—" I fell into a silent black world, last feeling was being caught by Itachi.


	9. Chapter 8

Maid Wars8

A cold liquid damped my hair, running down my cheeks.

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking.

The hazy Uchiha's slowly came into focus, and I gasped in surprise.

I pulled against the chains that I noticed were binding me, trying to break them.

The suit that Sasuke was holding before I was knocked out was now accompanying my body.

I was in Itachi's room(I could tell by the familiar brown color and the king-sized bed I was chained on)

"What the fuck!," I screamed. "Why are you doing this to me?!"

Itachi 'tsk'ed and held out a small remote and pressed a button.

Something vibrated on my dick, sending waves of shock, horror, and pleasure throughout my body.

I bit my lip, thrusting my head back. Tears brimmed my eyes.

"Please...don't do this...," I pleaded.

Sasuke got on top of me, kissing me passionately.

My body went crazy. "Ahh Ssto....ahnN!"

Sasuke forced his tongue inside my mouth, caressing my tongue.

While this charade was taking place, my legs were forced open and I felt a gigantic hot dick enter my body.

I broke the kiss with Sasuke, gasping in surprise at the tendrils of pain uncoiliong in my body.

"Stop!," I screamed, pulling on the ropes tightly. "It h-hurts stop!"

Sasuke smirked then started licking down my neck. He nipped at a soft spot. I did the half-moan-groan.

This was weird. Uncomfortable. I had never had sex in my life. Ever. We had only kissed. Sasuke me and Itachi. Thats all we did. They would grope me a lot but never this.....

Itachi didn't seem to care it was my first time doing this. The way he kept thrusting in and out so quickly didn't show that he did, anyway.

I could feel the heat rising in my body. I was ready to burst. Scream in pleasure.

The deep blush in my cheeks and the haziness in my eyes...the dizziness.

"Your full," I heard Itachi comment, taping my fully erect dick.

I twitched.

"I want...." I couldn't even finish my sentence.

The thing that was vibrating my dick was suddenly released off me and my cum splattered against my chest as I let out a passionate moan.

I felt totally drained.

I lay, curled up in a tight ball with a blanket over me(and raping-thing off) I don't know how it happened, but it did.

The Uchiha's sat on the other side of me.

"Why....did....,"I asked, feeling tears sprinkle down my cheeks.

Sasuke smiled, catching the tears that dripped out my eyelids with his index finger.

"This just says to anyone who wants to fuck you, that you're the property of us."

I didn't reply. "Why...me?"

This time, sasuke didn't reply. Neither did Itachi.

I blinked, tired out of my life. "Can I...sleep here tonight?:

"Of course," Sasuke replied.

Sasuke and Itachi stood up and walked out the room, closing the door silently.

My eyes fluttered shut_. Goodnight, World_

_______________________________________

"He took that pretty well," I commented.

Sasuke nodded. "Next time, ill be fucking him."

"Yea right. You would do a horrible job"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he landed on the couch.

I noticed the cum of Naruto on his cheek, and I smirked. I licked my finger and wiped it off his face.

Sasuke slapped my hand away, growling.

I flopped down beside him, turning on the t.v. "He's too cute to be true. Its so adorable."

"Your such a perverted old man."

"Your such a perverted young man. I don't think that healthy. Maybe you should see a guidance counselor."

Sasuke slapped my head hard, causing a lump to form. "Find someone your own age," he snapped.

I laughed, leaning back. I closed my eyes. "Maybe one day."


	10. Chapter 9

"Sasuke, Im going out for a walk."

Sasuke nodded, not looking up from his book.

I grabbed my wallet and left the house(wearing hot faded blue jeans and a tight black shirt with clouds on it)

It was a sunny Saturday. Naruto had left early this morning. We told him he didn't have to come today.

And he thought we were cruel perverts! How rude.

But we did tell him this is the only time we would let him off the hook......

I turned a corner, feeling light on my feel.

Naruto was so compact inside and cute. The adorable reactions.

I came to the line of shops.

I saw the sign: **Melt**

I raised an eyebrow. _I've never seen this before...._

I walked in. It looked really nice. I didn't know what country it reminded me of. Italy probably.

"Sasori, Im taking my leave Kay?,"I herd someone say.

By human instinct, my head looked around to see who it was.

My heart stopped.

Right there, leaving the counter area was a man around my age. He was lanky and muscular, and he had long blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail. The man had grey-ish-blue eyes and there was some sort of light shining on him from above.

I blinked, but the heavenly light didn't disappear. I could've sworn I herd someone singing.

The man turned from the red haired guy he was talking to and then caught me staring at him.

We stared at each other, contact never breaking. And then suddenly the blonde grinned.

Blood rushed to my face and I quickly walked out the restaurant, embarrassed.

This couldn't be happening. Nothing like that ever happens. Im not the one who gets freaked...he should be the one....

Something grabbed me and pulled me into a quiet little ally corner.

My eyes widened as I saw the guy from before force me against the wall.

"Hey, who're you?," the man asked, grinning.

I glared at him. "Let go of me." Lalalalala.....Looooooovee.....piccock! Breeeeze.......lalallallal

"Im Deidara," the blonde said.

"......Itachi," i replied

We both got quiet, and then suddenly I perked up, and kissed Deidara seductively.

Deidara's hands tightened around me, and he kissed back.

My eyes slowly drooped, feeling the insane feeling run throughout my body.

2 minutes later we slowly came apart, gazing into each others eyes.

"What are we....am I.....," I wondered out loud, feeling heat in my cheeks.

"We can go to my house...or your house,"he said.

"Hold on," I said.

I took out my phone and clicked Sasuke's number.

Sasuke answered a second after the first ring.

"What?," he asked.

"Were getting the house sanitized," I told him boredly.

"For?"

"Roaches. I need you to take your stuff and go over to Neji's house or something for the night."

".....Fine. Bye"

.Beep.

I flicked my phone shut looking at deidara.

"Who was that?," he asked.

"My younger brother."

"That's cute. I can't believe he believed it."

I sighed. "He didn't. He knows what's going on. But now he can go to someone's house that he really wants to go to."

"Ok....."

"C'mon," I said, leading.

Deidara followed in sweet pursuit.


	11. Chapter 10

Maid Wars10

I had my duffle bag slung over my shoulder as I made my way towards East Wood Apartment.

Did my Naruto _really _live there....?

I turned a corner and then I saw the run-down apartment.

I starred at the ruins for a while, then walked up the half-steps and into the almost-off-its-hinges door.

It was a dulled light inside. It smelled like rot and mold.

My noise crinkled and I noticed all the broken stuff and insects.

I heard a groan from the left side of me.

I turned to see a half-couch and a passed out, deep flushed, bottle-of-beer-in-hand Naruto.

I walked over to the drunk, knocked out naruto, placing my bag down in a safe place.

"Sasuke....," Naruto murmured.

My eyes widened. Did I wake him?

But Naruto didn't open his eyes. He curled into a tighter ball—still managing not spill or drop the beer bottle—and sighed my name again.

My eyes widened in surprise.

He's dreaming about me! Not me and itachi. ME! I win!

I slowly took the bottle out of Naruto's hand and turned to throw it away.

"S-sasuke? What are you doing in my house?!"

I froze, and slowly turned around to see a half-up-strait-still-flushed-barely-awake naruto.

"Uh, my house is getting something done to it so I was told to leave."

Naruto blinked, rubbing his eyes. "Did you......"

I shook me head. "No, I haven't touched you."

"Oh...."

I threw the bottle into the trash can. "Why'd you get drunk?"

"Felt like it....."

"That's not a good reason."

"I know." Naruto looked at the floor. "Sasuke....?"

"Yes?"

"......Never mind."

I raised an eyebrow, walking back over to him. "What is it Dobe?"

Naruto blushed. ".....Am I just...your guys tool?"

Oh.

I sighed, leaning back.

"Itachi and me.....we used to have lovers."

"Really?," Naruto questioned, wrapping his arms around his knees and looking at me with adorable eyes...

"Yes. I used to be in love with this guy named Gaara. But he was killed in a car crash two years ago while we were driving to a Fray concert."

I stared at the floor, trying to ignore the memories flooding into me mind. "Itachi's lover went over seas 1 week before they were supposed to get married."

"They were going to get married?,' Naruto gasped.

I nodded. "Mhm."

"Wow...I never knew that about you guys...."

"Yeah. That's why we treat you like this. Its just our minds trying to get back what we lost."

"So I'm your crutch?"

"Your Itachi's crutch maybe....not mine."

I had gotten over Gaara a long time ago. I knew Gaara wouldn't want me to ruin my life over his death. I moved on.

"Naruto...I like you. Allot."

Naruto stared at me.

I stared back.

"Sasuke....I think I like you too," Naruto slowly said, nodding to himself.

I smiled. "Even though I do all those stuff to you, you still like me....you are an idiot."

"Maybe I am. But I don't know what to think when im around you. You always calm me down whenever I look at you, and even though your so rough with me, I still feel like your trying to be gentle....its amazing."

I leaned forward and kissed naruto lightly on the lips.

Naruto wrapped his arms around, returning the kiss fully. I nipped at his lip, and Naruto's mouth opened in shock, and i forced my tongue in. I brushed it against naruto's teeth, then i met with his tongue and they entwined. Naruto moaned into me, trying his best to win the fight. But to no avail. I won with a flick, and then i consumed him.

30 seconds later we slowly came apart.

"What about Itachi?,"Naruto asked.

"Don't worry. I think he's found someone."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, now I have you all to myself" Naruto smiled.

I smirked. "You make it sound like you're the Seme."

"Maybe that cause I am."

I grinned wider, forcing naruto up against t he couch while holding his hands up. .

"Really now?," i asked in a mocking tone with an eyebrow lifted.

Naruto cheeks burned. "H-hey! Let me go!"

I kissed him to shut up, then started rubbing his 'area'.

"Not gunna happen."


	12. Chapter 11

I opened the door, wondering who Itachi had gotten.

"Itachi, who's the guy you fou–"

I stopped in mid sentence.

A tall man with long blond hair and gray-ish-blue eyes had his arms wrapped around my brother(pushing his against the hall wall) kissing him passionately.

They both stopped when they heard me come in.

They turned and looked at me.

"Hi Sasuke," Itachi said.

"Your brother?," the man asked.

"Mhm."

"And you are?," I asked.

"Deidara."

"Boy friend?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

I walked past the two, and then stopped, turning back.

"Naruto's coming over in 15 minutes."

Itachi nodded.

I walked off again, not wanting to see what was going to happen between those two next.

I flopped down on the couch and turned on the t.v

I heard my brother moan.

I sweat dropped.

"Get a damn room!," I yelled.

______________________________

"Who's Naruto?,"Diedara asked me, watching my brother walk away.

"His boyfriend. Used to be mine before last night."

"Really?" Diedara kissed me passionately, pushing me more against the wall.

I moaned, wrapping my arms around him.

"Get a damn room!," I heard Sasuke yell from the living room.

"Wait Diedara. We have to stop."

"Mm why?"

"Our maid is coming over."

"So?"

"I really don't want to have sex while are maid is over."

Diedara frowned. "Then can I stay over?"

I looked at the floor, trying to decide. What could be the harm in letting him stay over? "Ok...fine. Go take a shower."

"I will if you do."

I sweat dropped. "You're an idiot."

"Thank you."

Diedara kissed me lightly on the cheek, then walked up the stairs, me following after him.

Lalalalala.....shine.....lalallala


	13. Chapter 12

I walked through the Uchiha manor door, feeling refreshed from 'doing it' last night with sasuke.

It had been so nice—except for the fact that he commented how many times a came....and how loud my moans were....

I walked into the living room and saw the Uchihas sitting on the couch with a blonde guy.

Wait, I knew that blonde guy! "Deidara?," I asked

The Uchiha's and the blonde turned to me.

The blonde guys mouth dropped and he stood up, walked over to me, and gave me a tight hug.

"Naruto! I can't believe it!"

Tears brimmed my eyes, and I hugged him back tighter. "What are you doing here?!," I questioned.

We slowly came apart, still looking into each others eyes.

"I came here for college," Deidara said, smiling.

"College! Your going to college! An idiot like you?!"

Deidara laughed. "Yes, an idiot like me Naruto. Im going to become a professional in making bombs for the US army."

"You guys know each other?," I heard Itachi ask.

I nodded. "Yeah, after my parents died in a house fire he took care of me. I left japan, though, so I could get a better education."

Diedara nodded in agreement. "You should have seen him when he was younger. A complete cutie. Jeez naruto, you've grown so much!"

Then it hit me.

_I think he's found someone_, I remembered sasuke telling me.

"YOUR ITACHI'S LOVER!?!," I yelled, eyes wide

Deidara grinned at me. "Mhm"

I looked at Itachi, who smirked and nodded. "Your free from me now."

"Does this mean I don't have to wear that outfit anymore?"

"That's up to sasuke."

I looked at Sasuke with puppy dog eyes. "Pwease!"

Sasuke took 15 seconds to answer. "Fine. You don't have to wear it anymore."

An evil thought came in my mind. "Can I burn it? Hehehehe"

"NO," both Itachi and sasuke yelled.

"Aww be that way" I pouted, sitting next to Sasuke. I felt so light and free.

Deidara sat by Itachi.

"What are you doing?," I herd Itachi say.

"Hmm? Oh."

I sat up. "What do you want?"

"Pizza."

"Ok."

I started making home-made pizza. After I was done doing the ingredients I put it into the pre-heated over and sat back down besides sasuke, waiting for it to cook.

Sasuke had his arm wrapped around my shoulder, and Deidara had his arm around Itachi.

It was like a big, gay family.

I smiled, and then I got the idea.

"hey! Lets have a pool party tonight!," I offered.

The 2 Uchiha's and deidara looked at me.

I grinned. "C'mon! It would be fun!"

Sasuke looked at Itachi for an answer.

Itachi sighed, shaking his head. "Ok. Pool Party it is."

"Yes!"

"I would highly suggest you run home quick and get you swim trunks because if you have no swimming wear, im going to resort to putting you in Speedo's,' I heard sasuke whisper seductively in my ear.

I sweat dropped, standing up quickly.

"Bai!," I yelled, running out the house.

"You better be back before the Pizza's done!," I heard Itachi yell before I closed the door.

I grinned, feeling light on my feet.

Tonight is going to be so much fun!


	14. Chapter 13

I jumped on Sasuke's back, covering his eyes.

"Your really hyper,' he commented, removing my hands.

I giggled. "I love swimming at night!"

Sasuke smiled to.

______________________________________________

"Look at them," I laughed, sitting on top of Diedara's lap, watching Naruto play around with Sasuke.

"Teens are so lucky."

"Yeah they are."

I turned and kissed Deidara lightly, then sat up.

I removed my shirt.

I grabbed Diedara's hand and pulled him over to the pools edge.

Suddenly a pair of hands hit against my back and I lost balance and fell.

I yelped in surprise, splashing into the surface.

It wasn't a second later when I also heard Diedara splash into the water too.

We both resurfaced quickly.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!," we yelled together. My face was burning.

Sasuke had pushed me, and Naruto had pushed Deidara. Naruto was leaning against Sasuke, laughing his ass off.

Suddenly Sasuke turned on his lover and forced Naruto into the pool.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm last minute and they both fell into together.

12 seconds later there heads appeared out the water.

Something splashed against me.

I smirked, looking at Deidara.

I splashed him back.

Diedara grinned, making a big wave of water come against me.

I turned my face so I wouldn't get any water in my eyes.

Diedara was suddenly in front of me and he wrapped his arms around me, kissing me.

My eyelids slowly dropped as I let him inside my mouth. "Mhmm"

__________________________

"Naruto."

Naruto turned to me and I snatched his hand and started pulling him out the pool.

"S-Sasuke! What are you–"

"Shhh," I cut him off.

I pulled him over to a shaded area, and then pushed him up against the wall, forcing my lips on his.

I rubbed my knee against his groin and Naruto's mouth opened in surprise, letting me slip my tongue in. Once i was sure he wouldn't resist, i released his hands.

Naruto moaned into my mouth, running wrapping his arms around my neck. I felt a buldge in his pants

My hand drifted up his shirt, massaging his nipples.

Naruto broke our kiss, gasping.

"Wha....what are you—"

I kneeled down and stripped off his swim shorts. I took Naruto's full length into my mouth.

Naruto gasped louder. "S-sasuke!"

___________________

I clenched my hands, feeling heat rise in my body as Sasuke sucked on me.

"Nnn...ahhm....Sasu...im going....."

Sasuke got faster, and my body started feeling the weight building on me more an more. In anticipation, my hips thrusted foward. Sasuke held them down, sucking harder. I started shivering, feeling the heat immiting in me.

15 seconds later I burst into Sasuke's mouth, covering my mouth to muffle the moan.

Sasuke stood up fully, taking my hand away and kissing me.

-20 minutes later-

I was sitting with Sasuke's arm around my waist in the hot-tub along with Itachi and Deidara.

By their looks I could tell they did the same thing me and sasuke did.

I took a sip from the beer can in my hand. "Man, I wish I could do this more often."

"Hey Naruto, me and Sasuke have something to tell you."

I raised an eyebrow, looking at Itachi.

"We want you to come and live with us."

I starred at him. ".....I cant do that...."

"Why not? Deidara said he would live here, and he's known me for a day! Strong love much...." Itachi looked at Deidara—who was barely paying attention as he looked at the shed/shack lustily. Itachi returned his attention to me with a smirk. "So why don't you? You live in an abandoned apartment, Uzumaki."

I shivered. Sasuke pulled me in tighter. "You don't have to live alone Naruto. Especially in a place like that. If you really do love me, then live with us," he whispered to me.

I shook my head, avoiding his eyes. "I....I just can't. It would feel so weird."

"Naruto." Sasuke took my chin with his index finger and thumb, and tilted it to face him. "Please, Naruto."

There was something in Sasuke's eyes. They were pleading..and sad. And the fact how they made me so calm and steady.....

I was caught in his trap, and I was sure there was no way out of it.....wait.... ".....Ok. On one condition."

Sasuke smiled. "Anything."

"Come to my school." Sasuke was in a private school for the rich kids. He's never been to a public.

Sasuke stared at me in surprise. "_Your _school?"

I nodded, grinning. "Yes."

Sasuke sighed, face annoyed. "Fine, Dobe."

Success!

I turned back to Deidara and Itachi, who were making out.

I sweat dropped.

2 days ago Itachi had been in war with Sasuke over me. He had even fucked me. And now he was going heads over heals for my old best friend.

How awkward.


	15. Chapter 14

I was completely freaked.

I was never freaked.

I wasn't freaked when The pink haired girl slapped me, when I saw deidara making out with my brother, or when my brother said we were leaving Japan.

But when you go to a school as a guest with your lover—especially when you know everyone in that school hates you—I think you would have a right to be freaked.

I made sure I wore something normal. Faded blue jeans and a red shirt with a cool black design on it. Casual clothing.

I kept close to Naruto, trying my hardest to ignore the many pairs of eyes on me.

The funny thing was: they didn't look at me in disgust or horror, they looked at me in surprise, like 'who the hell is that guy....?'

Did naruto make the pink girl and the brown haired guy keep quiet?

Well, if they did, I had no reason to be freaked.

I sighed in relief. "Naruto, you do know I have a school to attend on my own today right?"

Naruto suddenly stopped and turn to face me. An evil grin was placed across his face. "Sasuke, your not going to your school _at all _today."

My eyes widened. "You just said for the morn....I have tests to take naruto."

Naruto smirked wider. "Take them tomorrow."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a room with lots of people talking.

Everyone stopped talking immediately and turned to look at me.

The first girl fainted in the back.

Then the second on my close right.

And then another on my far left.

"He's hot!," I herd the girls gossip.

I sighed. I've been here 3 seconds and there's already a gossip group and faints.

Great.

I saw the pink haired girl looking at me. But this time, she was looking at me with a different look. It was 'you are so sexy I want you know' look.

I saw the brown haired guy talking to another guy who also looked hot.

"Oh," I heard naruto say. "The girl with the pink hair is sakura. The guy with the short brown hair is Kiba."

The Kiba teen suddenly blushed in the conversation with the other guy and the other guy smirked. The other guy, stood up, kissed Kiba lightly on the cheek, and walked over to the teachers empty desk and set down a paper.

I smirked. Turns out that kid was gay. I knew it.

"Found out a week ago," Naruto laughed, noticing me looking at the still-blushing kiba.

"Oh my god, should I ask him out? Im going to ask him out."

I looked at Naruto. "Did you know this was going to happen?"

Naruto grinned. "Congratulations Sasuke, you have a fan club."

"I already had a fan club."

"Really? Well, now you have another one."

"I hate you."

"Really?"

"No."

"Thought so."

Then a 24 looking guy walked in with a book with a red text book in his hand.

He looked up to inspect the class and saw me.

He stared at me, and I stared back.

Then he smiled and walked past me.

I turned to naruto, who was pulling me to a seat beside him. I sat down.

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Kakashi. Why am I telling you this? Because we have a visitor. If he may stand up....."

I slowly stood up.

Kakashi smiled. "Now if he would like to introduce himself...."

"Sasuke Uchiha from South Greenbrier Private school," I said.

More girls passed out.

"He's a private! That means he's smart! Eeeeek!"

"Urgh..." I sat down, annoyed by the fan girls.

Naruto grinned at me. I glared at him.

"Well, its nice for you to join us. Uzumaki?"

Naruto looked up. "Yea?"

"Stop staring at your boy-friend which you so kindly brought to our school and take out your notebook."

I noticed everyone else had already had there notebook out. Cool.

The teacher taught English.

It wasn't that different from our English lesson. This class was four weeks behind us though.

So I just watched Naruto stare at his paper, biting his pen trying to figure out what something was.

I narrowed my eyes, reading the text.

I checked to see if the teacher was looking. He wasn't.

I leaned in. "Romeo and Juliet," I whispered in Naruto's ear.

Naruto nodded slightly and wrote in the name.

I leaned back.

-2 hours later-

I sat at the lunch table beside Naruto—and tons of fan girls.

"Oh my gosh! Hi Sasuke! Im Ino!," said a long haired blonde. Her future: Slut.

The pink haired girl was in front of me, glaring at the ino slut.

"Im Sakura,' she said kindly to me. Her future: Prostitute.

I got approached by lots of other girls, but all I gave them was a hello.

They barely seemed brought down by my answer.

Naruto was talking to this guy with black hair in a pony-tail who looked completely bored.

"Hey im shikamaru," he greeted me, not bothering to hold out his hand.

I nodded. "Hi."

I noticed the Kiba kid and the guy on the far side of the table, laughing over something they were talking about.

"Neji," Naruto whispered in my ear.

So Kiba and Neji. Hmm, I'll give them good luck.

I turned to Naruto who was trying to balance a spoon on his nose.

It stayed there for a second, then fell.

Naruto groaned. "Damn fork."

-5 house later-

I flopped on the couch, flicking on the t.v

Naruto was in the kitchen making dinner.

Itachi had left a letter on the coffee table.

I leaned in, picked it up, then leaned back and read it.

**Dear Sasuke **

**Deidara and I are going to the Melting Pot, **

**We will be back late. Remember to get a **

**good-nights rest. I gave Naruto the money **

**this morning when he was unpacking. **

**-----Love**

**Itachi **

I sighed.

I started counting the girls who fainted.

When I was done, I came out with 13.

Damn. To bad i had Naruto.


	16. Chapter 15

"Sasuke!," I yelled, barging through the door.

I ran past the greeting Deidara and into the living room where Naruto was making out with Sasuke.

Naruto broke away from Sasuke's kiss and looked at me.

Sasuke looked too.

"There on there way," I whispered.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Who's one there w—oh FUCK."

He stood up.

"_Now_?," he asked.

I nodded. "15 minutes."

"What's going on?," Diedara asked, wrapping his arms around me—trying to make me calm.

"Our parents are coming over," i told him.

"And?"

I sighed. "Our parents don't know about you guys. They still think Sasuke's dating Gaara and im dating Kisame."

"Oh..."

"And this means?," Naruto asked stupidly.

"It means there going to be surprised when they see two different men with us. They weren't that well accepting the others, that means its going to be worse now."

"Oh..."

"Naruto!," I ordered, pushing Deidara away. "Start cooking a three piece late summer dinner."

Naruto nodded.

"Diedara, help him."

"Ok."

The two blondes went into the kitchen and started cooking.

"Set the room and bathroom up,"I told sasuke.

He ran up stares.

I started dusting and fixing the house.

_Damn, why today!?! _


	17. Chapter 16

The door bell rang.

I finished putting the last drop of red whine into the expensive looking glasses.

Deidara was finished cleaning also.

Sasuke and Itachi stopped fixing the pillows.

There here.

Sasuke and Itachi looked at us, and then headed towards the door.

_________________

Itachi opened the door.

There in front of us was our parents.

My mother didn't look that different from before.

Her black hair was longer and may be less-fuller. Her grey eyes seemed a little duller, and maybe her perplection was worse. She was a little paler than before, and her laugh lines were still there, faded a lot though.

My father didn't change much either. Hair a little grayer. Maybe a little bigger around the waist. He never smiled, so he really didn't have smile lines.

"Hello mother, father," I greeted.

"Hello my two sons," my mother greeted.

"Hello Itachi," my father greeted my brother. He glanced at me, but failed to say anything.

I sighed, stepping aside.

"Please come in," Itachi said.

The two adults walked in.

"May I have your coat?"

Diedara appeared out of no where, asking that question.

My parents starred at him.

They looked at Itachi, then back to him(knowing only Itachi would date guys like this)

My father and mother took off their coats and handed them to the smiling blonde, who hung then on a coat rack we had deprived from the attic.

My brother glared at his lover for making that idiotic, stubborn, brave move, then lead them to the living area.

I stayed in the back. My father wasn't really fond of me. And my mother didn't like to disappoint my father.

I saw Naruto in the living room, setting a beautiful a beautiful tray of sweets on the bar table.

"Hello," he greeted.

My parents stared at him. Then they turned to me.

I made an emotionless face.

"Please sit," Itachi said.

My mother and father slowly sat down on the couch.

"Where is deer Gaara and Kisame, Itachi?," my mother asked.

"Kisame had to make a immediate transfer over seas and Gaara passed away."

"So this is.....the new group," my father said, motioning with his eyes at Naruto and Diedara, who were talking about something quietly in the dining room.

"Yes."

"Well, they seem like nice slutty men. Good in bed?"

I heard something clang suddenly in the dining room.

Naruto.

I guess he was listening.

"Father, it's nothing like that," Itachi said.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," I spoke.

Both mother and father looked at me. I glared at them.

They were used to the look.

It was quiet for a while.

"Sons, I am sorry for your loss, but doesn't that just tell you that its not right to be in love with the same sex?," my mother asked.

"No it doesn't," itachi replied. "Deidara is amazing. And Sasuke really loves Naruto."

"Odd names," father said.

"Names don't distinguish character father."

"......"

"Please, let us eat. I am sure your journey was long," Itachi offered.

Our parents nodded slightly, and then stood up.

We led them to the dining room, where hot, steaming Miso soup was placed in beautifully crafted antique bowls.

Deidara and Naruto were leaning against the wall, talking silently.

They stopped when we entered.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Uchiha," Naruto greeted.

"Hello," my mother replied. My father failed to answer.

The family sat down(except for Deidara and Naruto), which I highly disliked.

I sat by Itachi, and my parents sat on the other side of the table.

Naruto and Deidara were off in the Kitchen, preparing the next meal.

"Well prayer....," Itachi said.

My parents nodded, and we put our hands together.

"The rays of the sun, moon and stars which nourish our bodies, and the five grains of the earth which nurture our spirits are all the gifts of the Eternal Buddha. Even a drop of water or a grain of rice is nothing but the result of meritous work and hard labour. May this meal help us to maintain the health in body and mind, and to uphold the teachings of the Buddha to repay the Four Favors, and to perform the pure conduct of serving others. Namu Myoho Renge Kyo. Itadakimasu."

The prayer stopped, and we slowly reached for the traditional Japanese spoons in the soup.

I watched my parents take the first sip.

They let it tingle in there mouth, then swallowed it.

"This is well," my mother said, looking at the soup with a surprised expression.

"I agree,' my father said.

_Yes, naruto! Thank you for being a good cook!_

10 minutes later the first course was done.

Diedara came in and retrieved the bowls, smirking at Itachi, who glared at him for being so light hearted and care free.

It was cute watching them.

After 10 minutes of talking about the Business in Japan, Naruto came out with plates of beautiful plates of sushi.

Plates of Sushi:

I smiled at Naruto, who smiled back, and then left the room again.

My parents plopped a piece into their mouth, gulped, and then took another piece.

We talked about the family Business, and then Itachi.

There was the 15 seconds about me, and then back to the Business.

I didn't mind at all.

I quietly ate the delicious sushi of my lovers make, letting Itachi deal with all.

45 minutes later the second meal was done.

All that was left was the dessert.

After Deidara made his second round, Naruto came out with small plates with green balls.

Green Tea Chocolate Balls.

I hadn't had those in a long time.

The plating was simple but elegant. Three balls on each plate with a thin, flat, crooked piece of chocolate on the center one.

I took a bite of mine, after pending the approval expressions of my parents face.

Like expected, they were absolutely delicious.

The bitter flavor of the tea mixed well with the white chocolate, and the dark chocolate tied it all together.

My father stood up.

"The restroom?," he asked.

"Down the hallways to the right," Itachi said.

"Is there another?," Mother questioned.

"Up the stares, down the hall to the immediate left."

They both nodded, and left the table.

I sighed, looking at Itachi, who was leaning back against his chair.

"That went well," I commented.

"To well."

______________________________________________________

I started washing the dishes for Naruto.

I was a master at doing this. Hell, I did it all the time at work.

It surprised me how awkward Itachi got about his parents.

They seemed......alright. At least he had parents.

I heard brisk walking and looked up to see Itachi's mother walking toward me.

"Hello," I greeted smiling.

"Hello," she replied, not smiling.

She was suddenly an inch away from me, staring me down with a horrible glare.

"What are you trying to gain from our son?,' she questioned.

"Nothing. I love your son," I replied simply.

The woman suddenly brought her hand up and struck my face.

I winced.

"You will not hurt him. One false move, and you will be hunted down, and murdered."

_A little to violent, isn't she?_, I wondered.

I slowly looked her in the eye. "No offense, ma'am, but I think you are thinking to far into this, and not recognizing the lighted parts of it. I know what happened with your sons old fiancé. I am very gently with Itachi and very caring. I would never dream of hurting him. I love him very dearly."

The Uchiha mother stared at me for a long while then nodded. "I believe you. But keep in mind what I said."

And then the woman turned and walked up stares.

I sighed, returning back to washing the dishes. _Uchiha's are so odd......_

____________________

I leaned against the stair wall, finishing the last bite of the left over Chocolate Tea ball.

I had really out done myself this time.

I noticed the Uchiha's father make his way toward me.

He stopped in front of me.

"What is it you want with the Uchiha family?," he asked coldly.

I straitened up. "There is nothing I want in your family besides Sasuke."

"You lie."

"You can think that if you would like, I do not need your permission to love him,"I replied calmly.

The Father looked like he was going to kill me. "You do not want our fairest wishes for your future together?," he asked.

"I would love that, but it is not a necessary requirement."

"How insulant and rude," the father growled.

"It may be, but it is the truth. I will love Sasuke no matter what you leave us with. And Sasuke will love me back."

The Uchiha father, leaned back, and inspected me for the longest time.

"You are unafraid to hide your feelings and to say what is on your mind. I admire that in people."

My head threw a party. Score!

"I will let you be with my son, but I warn you this: If anything happens here between you and him that causes disruption in the family business, you will not see day that much longer."

"I understand."

In reality, I didn't.

The Uchiha nodded, and turned and walked into the bathroom.

I hid my grin as the Uchiha mother walked past me and made her way up the stairs.

I walked back to the kitchen.

I had made myself seem smart, cool!

______________________________________

-the next morning-

I had made blue-berry pancakes the next morning, which everyone enjoyed.

Now we were at the door, fair-welling the Uchiha parents.

"Goodbye, mother, father," Sasuke and Itachi said.

The Uchiha parents nodded.

I saw the Uchiha mother glance at Deidara and give him a serious glance, and the Uchiha father give me the same thing.

Then the two walked off the porch, into a limo, and they were driven off.

Sasuke slammed the door shut. "God. Finally."

He smirked at me, then put his arms around my neck and start kissing me passionately.

I noticed Itachi do the same thing with Deidara.

I kissed back with sasuke, running my hand through his hair. "I love you," I said.

"I love you more," sasuke replied.


	18. Chapter 17

I sat in the same white plastic seat as I did when I first came.

Diedara was at college right now.

It was September 11th.

Itachi was in the same chair as the beginning of the year. Sasuke was too.

"Well," Itachi said, "The contract is finally over. You are free from us."

I smirked.

Sasuke stared at me emotionlessly.

Itachi held out one piece of white paper with one sentence on it and placed it on the table.

He put a pen over top of it, and then pushed it towards me.

The one sentence read:

**Property of Sasuke Uchiha Until September 11****th**** 2011**__

I clicked the pen, and then wrote my name at the line under the sentence. I slammed the piece of paper on the table.

I stood up, grabbed my duffle bag, kissed Sasuke for thirty seconds on the mouth, and then pulled him upward.

"C'mon, your not a private anymore. We have school," I said, pulling him through and over the gates and to the black Volvo in the driveway.

Sasuke sighed, getting into the driver seat.

I accompanied the passengers side.

Sasuke started the car. "Beginning of a new year," he said.

"Mhm."

"Were having sex tonight."

I grinned. "I know."

And the car took off in a high speed towards the new beginning.


End file.
